Love potion
by Gryffindor128
Summary: Sam and Dean are stuck on a case and ask Cas for help, but what happens when Dean and Cas fall in love under the spell of the witch involved? Warnings: strong language, mild smut Pairing: Destiel Rated M just to be safe, but should be okay for T
1. Chapter 1

"Maybe you should ask Cas."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Why do I always have to be the one who makes the call- the dude's busy- it's not like Cas lives in my ass."

Cas appeared directly behind Dean.

Sam smirked.

Dean turned angrily to face the angel.

"Cas- get outta my ass!"

Dean growled.

Cas cocked his head to the side in the adorable way that Dean loved.

He squinted with confusion.

"I was never in your..."

He felt Dean's eyes staring intensely into his.

His cheeks burned red.

Sam rolled his eyes and scoffed.

 _Jesus. These two._

He thought to himself.

"Liars."

Sam chuckled as he left the room, hoping to avoid Dean's reaction.

"Shut up Sammy!"

Dean barked.

"Hello Dean."

Cas said.

"Hey, Cas, we need your help."

Dean stated, sitting down at the table, gesturing for Cas to sit next to him.

Cas dragged the chair out and sat down.

"That's not really new news, Dean."

Cas said snarkily.

Dean looked up at the angel.

"Was that...sarcasm?"

Dean smiled, his angel was learning a few things from him.

 _He's not your angel._

Dean thought to himself.

Cas noticed the lighter expression Dean wore, after the sarcasm was established, so he tried some more.

"Sarcasm? No!"

Cas formed his adorable half smile, the one that Dean loved.

Dean grinned.

"So anyway, what do you need help with?"

Cas asked.

"Well, it's nothing that Sam and I have ever seen before."

Cas leant forward, his fingers brushed over Dean's hand.

He could have sworn he felt Dean's pulse get faster.

"What ever it is, I'll help you."

Cas looked at Dean with an innocent gaze that Dean somehow found sexy.

Dean blushed, and let his eyes drift down to Cas' lips.

He turned away.

"Anyway, we think you should come and check this out."


	2. Chapter 2

Cas, stood, squinting.

"What am I looking at?"

"Love."

Dean smirked.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Three weeks ago, this dickwad over here,"

Sam pointed to the blonde man on the bench.

"Asked out the brunette."

Sam gestured to the girl next to the blonde. Or should he say on top of the blonde...

"So?"

Cas asked.

"So,"

Dean chimed in.

"She rejected him."

Cas furrowed his eyebrows.

"Is there another meaning of rejection that I am unaware of?"

Cas cocked his head to the side, Dean smirked.

"No, the girl despised him for breaking her little sister's heart, and taking her sister's virginity apparently."

Cas raised his eyebrows.

"But then why would she.."

"We're not sure, Cas, that's why we called you."

Cas' eyes widened.

"The only thing I can think of is a love spell."

"What?"

Dean asked.

"A love spell."

Cas replied, scratching his head.

"The spell itself is simple, but it would be hard for someone to get their hands on, it was made by Cupid, but changed once it proved to have some disadvantages."

"What disadvantages?"

"I don't know."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well that's just great, real helpful Cas!"

Cas looked over at Dean, a sad frown had appeared on his face.

Dean softened his gaze.

"Sorry Cas, it's just that- we have no leads. We have a potentially dangerous spell on the lose, and no way to track it down."

"We could ask they guy, see where he's getting it from."

Dean sighed.

"Yeah, like he's gonna tell us, or even admit to using the goddamn love potion!"

Sam stepped forward.

"I'll talk to him."

Sam approached the couple, who were currently lip locked.

Sam tapped the blonde on the back.

"Hi, agent Wilson, FBI, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

A bead of sweat tricked down the blonde's forehead.

"Y-Yeah, sure."

He stuttered, and walked over to Sam.

"What do you need?"

"Listen, I'm gonna cut right to the chase- where are you getting your love potion?"

"My-my What?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Your love potion, dude, where are you getting it?"

The blonde sighed.

"There's this lady, she sells it, she lives at number 42, malgreen lane."

"Thanks."

Sam said, he turned to leave, but the blonde tapped him on the shoulder.

"Just out of curiosity, why do you need it?"

Sam smirked, and gestured to Cas and Dean, who were standing too close to each other as usual.

"I've been trying to get those two together for years."

The blonde gave Sam a puzzled look.

"They're not a couple, from the way they look at each other- that's more than any potion could do."

Sam chuckled.

"It's a case of- they love each other- but are too stupid to admit it."

The blonde nodded with understanding.

He had one foot off the floor, ready to leave, when Sam spoke again.

"It's like, what are you waiting for, you dumb stupid fucks!"

Sam whisper shouted, almost slapping the blonde with his exaggerated- and slightly violent- hand gestures.

The blonde stared at him with bewilderment.

"I'm...gonna... get back.."

Sam turned to him.

"What? Oh yeah..whatever."

Sam said, before turning back to face Cas and Dean.

 _Those dorks._

Sam thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam returned, smiling to himself. Dean looked up at him, expectantly.

"So did he tell you where he got the supply?"

Dean asked.

"No," Sam lied. "He said he got a batch from some guy in an alley, but he knows nothing about the potion or where it's brewed, or who brewed it."

Dean sighed.

"Well that's great, our one lead was a bust!"

Sam did his best to reassure Dean.

"Hey, it'll be alright, we'll stay in a motel and do some digging around tomorrow. But now we need some sleep."

"And food," Dean chimed in. "I'm starving."

Cas smiled.

"Dean- you're always starving."

"Hey, I like food- is that a crime?"

"No Dean, it is not, but you have committed many other real crimes, so I'd expect you to know that liking food is not against the law, so far as I'm aware."

Dean smirked.

 _Dammit, why was he still sexy when condescending!_

Dean thought to himself.

"Get a room you two."

Sam piped up.

"Shut up, Sam!"

Dean barked back.

"I thought we were getting a room- a motel room."

Cas stated, confused.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"That's not what he- oh never mind."

The trio checked into a motel and entered their room.

"I'll get some food- does burgers sound good?"

Dean smiled.

"With a milkshake, fries and-"

"-and pie?"

Sam finished.

"Oh, Sammy, I get all tingly when you take control like that."

Sam sighed.

"Cas- you want anything?"

"I'm an angel Sam, I don't need to eat."

"Yeah, well I'll get you a burger just in case."

Sam grabbed the keys and headed out.

"Don't forget the pie!"

Dean yelled as Sam walked out the door.

"Dude, when have I ever forgotten the pie?"

Sam asked, turning around and walking back towards the doorway.

"Remember the time you bought me cake instead of pie?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Cake, pie- what's the difference?"

Dean's eyes widened.

"Well, What If in the middle of the night, I clipped of some of that hair- long hair, short hair- what's the difference!"

Sam drew back.

"Jeez. I won't forget your damn pie."

Sam chuckled has he got into the car.


	4. Chapter 4

He got the food, and then took a detour.

42, malgreen way- this was it.

Sam knocked on the door with caution.

"Hello?"

A croaky voice called out from the door.

"I wanna buy some of your love potion."

The door creaked open.

"Come in."

Sam entered the house, looking around for the source of the voice. He was surprised to see a beautiful dark haired lady step out of the shadows.

She removed a mic clip from her low cut dress. Sam took a moment, as his eyes lingered on her exposed cleavage.

She smirked.

"Now why would someone like you need a love potion?"

She asked, walking over to him, brushing her fingers over his shoulder.

Sam gulped.

"I-Well-I..it's for my friend."

She sighed.

"Of course it is."

"No, I mean, it really is. I need two doses, one for my brother, and another for our best friend."

She smiled, pouting slightly as her she looked Sam up and down.

"So you're not...looking for anyone?"

Sam stuttered.

"N-no, not right now."

He tried to change the subject.

"So..how much do I owe you?"

He said, taking his wallet out of his back pocket.

"No. I don't want your money."

The lady smirked.

"Then what do you want?"

Sam gulped again, as he felt her hands slowly taking off his jacket.

"Take a wild guess.."

She said leading him upstairs.

 _This was fine, Sam thought to himself, he was taking one for the team. This was about Cas and Dean finally admitting their feelings for each other, and if that involves Sam having sex with some hot chick, then that was just a bonus._

Dean grumbled.

"It's been three hours- how long does it take to get some damn burgers!"

As if I'm queue, Sam walked through the door, carrying the food, but he was looking a bit dishevelled.

His hair was a mess, his shirt wasn't buttoned properly, and Dean could have sworn that the bruises on his neck looked more like hickeys.

"What happened to you?"

Dean asked, eagerly grabbing at the food.

"What? Nothing happened."

Sam lied.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Then why do you look like you've just been mugged."

"I haven't been mugged."

Sam scoffed, handing Dean his milkshake, fries, and most importantly pie, as Dean had already started to devour his double bacon cheeseburger.

Sam chuckled as he handed Cas his classic beef burger and Sam unwrapped his fried chicken burger.

He passed Dean and went to sit on his bed.

Dean sniffed the air.

"Is that..perfume?"

Dean asked, wrinkling his nose as the fumes wafted into his nostrils.

"What? No.."

Sam was always a terrible liar.

Shit.

Sam thought to himself.

"Why are you wearing women's-"

Dean's eyes widened and he smirked at the sudden realisation of what just happened.

"So..What was her name?"

Dean asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Cas cocked his head to the side.

"What's happening?"

"Sammy here got lucky."

"I don't understand that reference."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"He had sex, Cas!"

Dean turned back to Sam.

"You didn't answer my question."

"What question."

"What was her name."

"Oh it was..."

Shit. Sam thought to himself- what was her name?

Sam stared blankly at the wall for a few minutes.

Dean's eyes widened with shock.

"Dude, you're not even drunk- and you can't remember the girl's name- you literally just got back."

Sam blushed and turned back to Dean.

"She never told me her name."

Dean chuckled.

"Sammy, you sly dog."

Dean took another bite of his burger before turning back to stare at Cas, who- out of curiosity, had unwrapped his burger and had taken a bite.

Dean smirked.

"Cas looks so adorable when he's eating."

Dean thought to- shit- he's said that out loud.

He turned to Cas and Sam.

"I..I don't know why I said that."

Dean got up and stumbled over to the bed, tripping over his own shoes and landing, face first, on the mattress.

"Oh Dean, you're so cute when you're nervous."

Cas put a hand over his mouth- why did he say that out loud?

Dean looked over at Cas.

"Hey, it's getting a bit late, since somebody-" he gestured over to Sam, and gave him a quick glare. "-took three hours to get the damn food! I'm probably gonna go to bed."

Dean said.

"Okay, Dean, good night."

Cas replied from the chair.

Dean looked over at him, confused.

"Aren't you gonna go?"

"No. I have no reason to, and I like watching you sleep."

Cas' eyes widened at what he just said, and he slammed his fist on the table with frustration.

Dean smirked.

"You like watching me sleep?"

"You look very peaceful Dean. So stress free."

Cas smiled up at Dean, who was gazing into Cas' eyes.

Their blissful was interrupted by Sam's coughing. They both drew back, startled.

"Ahem." Sam cleared his throat once more.

Dean and Cas turned away from each other sheepishly.

Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Okay then.."

He smirked before turning off the light.

"Goodnight guys."

Tomorrow would be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

"Guys- stop staring at each other- we gotta work the case."

Dean and Cas drew back, startled- they blushed, looking away from each other sheepishly.

Sam chuckled.

"Wow- you guys can't even think straight- maybe I gave you too much."

Sam's eyes widened, he covered his mouth with his hand as he realised what he just said.

Dean glared at him.

"What do you mean 'gave us too much'?"

Dean punched Sam in the arm.

"You gave us some of that damn love potion!"

Sam grinned mischievously.

"I figured you guys just needed a little nudge to get your relationship started."

Cas cocked his head to the side.

"Dean and I aren't in a relationship, Sam. And we have no intention of having one."

Dean turned away and frowned to himself at Cas' last sentence.

"Besides, the spell could have been dangerous!"

Dean chimed in angrily.

"Well, the lady said that there wouldn't be any harmful side effects."

"Oh great the lady-"

Dean's eyes widened as he realised what had happened.

"You had sex with the witch, didn't you?"

Sam blushed and scratched the back of his head, a guilty smile on his face.

Dean approached him angrily.

"Sam, middle name Winchester!"

Sam furrowed his eyebrows.

"Middle name?"

Dean stuttered.

"Well, you don't have one, so I just had to improvise."

Sam chuckled, but then grimaced.

"Wait- why don't we have middle names?"

"I don't know- guess the writer couldn't be bothered."

"Writer?"

"Yeah-Chuck- the writer of our lives. He's God, remember?"

(A/N aka Eric Kripke)

Sam rolled his eyes.

"We've lost track of the conversation, what were we talking about again."

"Oh, I remember, we were talking about how you had sex with a witch and intentionally got me and Cas all loved up with this goddamn love potion!"

Dean yelled.

Sam frowned.

"Guys, I was just trying to help..."

Sam turned away from Dean and Cas.

Cas looked at Dean, eyebrows raised.

Dean sighed, went over to Sam and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, Sammy, I know you had good intentions, and I apprec- wait are you laughing?!"

Sam couldn't hold back his laughter.

"I'm sorry.." He sniggered sarcastically.

"It's just that I think I'm going to have to leave you two here!"

Dean and Cas glared at him angrily.

"What- can one of us go with you?"

Cas asked.

Sam smiled.

"I'm sorry, if you want us to find out more about the love spell, you guys can't come. The lady had a strict rule, only people paying for the spell can come into the house."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"First of all, you remember all that but you can't even remember her name?-"

"-She never told me her-"

Sam tried to defend himself but Dean cut him off abruptly.

"And second of all, where did you get the money to pay for the damn thing?"

Sam looked away sheepishly.

"You paid for it with sex, didn't you?"

Sam blushed.

Dean tried to look angry but he couldn't repress his smirk.

"Sammy- you little whore."

Dean sniggered.

Sam smiled.

"Well, you two have fun- don't do anything I wouldn't do."

He said as he walked trough the door.

"More like don't do anything you would do, right Sammy!"

Dean called out through the door.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."


	6. Chapter 6

Cas and Dean were trying desperately hard not to make eye contact.

Dean's eyes drifted over to Cas when he knew the angel was looking away. He stared deeply into his focused blue eyes, they were contemplating...contemplating what? Dean thought to himself. He let his eyes roam over Cas' lean and muscular body, admiring his the cut of his jaw, sinking lower to the angel's torso, Dean was imagining what he would look like if he didn't have that damn suit on. He liked the trench coat though- he wondered what Cas would look like with Cas wearing nothing but that trench coat. He licked his lips slowly, but averted his eyes when he saw Cas turn to the side and stare at him.

Dean was licking his lips, causing Cas to divert his attention to the hunter's full, pouting lips. Cas gazed into his eyes, his eyes that reminded Cas of the grass in his favourite heaven, the eternal Tuesday of an autistic man who drowned in a bath tub in 1952, but a more intense green, one of hope and hatred, and of peace and war. Cas was reading too much into this, it had come to his attention that although he spent many times admiring Dean's soul, he didn't take a lot of time appreciating Dean's physical appearance. Cas smirked to himself. He let his eyes drift over Dean's perfect jawline and his symmetrical face, then over his chiselled torso, which was still apparent despite the 500 layers of plaid that the Winchesters insisted on wearing at all times- even in summer.

Why did Dean wear so many layers? Cas thought to himself. If it were up to him, Dean wouldn't wear anything.

Cas grinned as he submit to his lude thoughts, he imagined the hunter as he desired- not helped when Dean stretched his legs, spreading them in the process. This gave Cas clear view of Dean's crotch area- which, in his mind, was not covered by Dean's black jeans or underwear.

Cas felt a tingling sensation, and flushed red with embarrassment as he felt Dean smirk at him.

"Who are you thinking of, Cas?"

Dean asked, smiling indiscreetly.

"I-I-wasn't thinking of anybody."

Dean grinned.

"Are you sure, cos that's one serious boner you got there!"

Cas looked down at his crotch, and back up at Dean, he felt a hot blush rise in his cheeks.

"Not that I was...looking in that...area."

Dean mumbled, before turning away from Cas sheepishly, chucking him a pillow.

He cleared his throat.

"Just think of your grandma naked."

Cas cocked his head to the side- the way Dean loved.

"What?"

Dean sighed.

"It's the way to get rid of your boner."

"But I don't have a grandmother, my father is God."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Okay, remember that gross old lady from our last hunt- just imagine her naked."

Cas squinted with confusion.

"So, if I imagine that woman naked, I erection will go away?"

Dean smirked. Only Cas could say that with an innocent face.

"Yeah, Cas that's the idea."

Cas sighed and closed his eyes.

"It worked!"

He said, in triumph, he was perhaps a little louder and more excited than his usual tone, because Dean keeled over with laughter.

"Hey, Cas, do you want a beer?"

Dean asked, going over to fridge, which was opposite Cas.

"Yeah, ok Dean."

Cas said, nodding appreciatively at Dean as he walked past.

Dean handed Cas a beer, and after thanking him, Cas attempted to open the bottle.

Dean smirked as he watched his angel losing a battle against a beer bottle.

"You need some help with that?"

Cas nodded in defeat, Dean approached Cas' chair and sat on the arm rest.

Dean opened the bottle with ease and handed it to Cas, the lid in his other hand.

Cas went to grab the lid to throw it in the bin- and hopefully impress Dean-but ended up reaching too far, and half falling, so that the upper half of his body was sprawled over Dean's lap.

"Do you need some help there buddy?"

Dean asked, push Cas up so he could return to his sitting position.

However, Cas simultaneously tried to push himself up by reaching down and placing his hands on the floor, causing his face to somehow end up in very close proximity to Dean's crotch.

Cas immediately pushed himself up, to see Dean blushing, and looking away from him.

"I'm sorry about that."

Cas managed to blurt out.

"It's okay."

Dean sniggered. Damn his angel was adorkable. He's not your angel- he thought to himself.

Silence ensued as Cas attempted to readjust himself in his chair, unaware that he was still holding onto Dean's shoulder, dragging Dean down with him, until Dean was practically straddling Cas- their lips were almost touching, and their eyes were practically glued to each other.

Dean smirked.

Cas went to push him off lightly, but he felt Dean resist. He grinned as he felt Dean's hand snake around his waist, and the other placed behind his head, as Dean looked down at Cas' lips and then back up at him, expectantly. Cas did the same, and wrapped his hands around Dean's neck, angling his face downwards before he felt Dean pull him closer. Their lips collided, and slowly began to move in sync. Cas felt Dean's tongue brush against his lips, he grinned before opening his mouth, and letting the hunter's tongue slip inside his mouth and hit the back of his throat. Dean groaned at the contact. Cas moaned in return at the vibrations from Dean's tongue.

Cas finally pulled away, leaving both men panting.

"Dean- I-"

"I understand, Cas, it's the love potion, I mean- I'm not gonna push you into to doing anything you don't want to do- I don't want you or I to regret anything when the spell wears off. I don't want it to ruin our friendship."

Cas gave Dean a reassuring half-smile.

"I'm sure it won't Dean."

Cas said, before pulling the hunter forward for another kiss.

Dean pulled away as he felt Cas hand's snake up his back and attempt to remove his outer jacket.

"What are you doing?"

He asked.

Cas grinned.

"Removing your clothes- this is still the custom, right?"

Dean smirked before shrugging off his jacket.

"Right."

Dean said, before nipping at the angel's neck, and undoing the angel's wonky blue tie.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam returned, with a frown.

"Hey guys, I'm back, but I didn't find any-"

Sam stood, his face contorted into a horrified expression.

"Ah..god! I need some bleach for my eyes- Jesus guys!"

Sam quickly left the room, and re-entered once Cas and Dean were...finished and decent.

Cas and Dean were blushing when Sam came back into the room, they looked at him sheepishly.

"Well...you guys have fun while I was gone?"

He smirked at the pair.

Dean rolled his eyes.

Cas noticed this and shuffled uncomfortably, before retorting.

"Well, it's all because of that love spell."

Dean and Cas turned away from each other and frowned at that last sentence. They both knew it wasn't true.

"Okay then..."

Sam said, clearly unconvinced.

Dean changed the subject.

"So What did you find out at your girlfriend's place then?"

"Girlfriend?"

"The goddamn witch Sammy!"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Well, I didn't really get the time to ask her any questions..."

Sam said, grinning.

Dean's eyes widened.

"Again? Sammy- you had sex with her again!"

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, and looked at Dean with pleading eyes.

"Puppy dog eyes aren't gonna work on me this time."

Sam persisted.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Damnit Sammy!"

Dean yelled.

Sam smirked.

"While I was there, I did convince her not to brew or sell the love potion anymore."

Cas sighed.

"At least that's some progress."

"Why don't we go back to the bunker and test things out for ourselves?"

Sam suggested.

"What the hell do you mean?"

Dean asked.

"I mean, you guys are under love spell, we can experiment."

"Experiment?"

Cas asked, intruigued.

"We have guinea pigs to test on, so might as well."

Cas squinted, confused.

"You have guinea pigs? Where?"

Cas asked- he'd always wanted a pet.

Dean couldn't help but smile.

Why did his angel have to be so goddamn adorable! Dean thought to himself.

"No Cas, you and Dean are the guinea pigs."

Sam replied.

"Oh."

Cas replied, though he was still clearly confused.

"Cas, Sam's gonna use us to see if the spell has bad side effects."

Dean clarified.

Cas nodded in understanding.

"Stay in the bunker."

Sam warned.

"I'll be back in a few hours- I'm gonna see if I can find anything in the library."

"Okay."

Dean and Cas replied simultaneously.

Dean smirked when he heard the door slam shut.

"So...What do you want to do while Sam's gone?"

Dean asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"I think we should have a talk Dean."

Dean grinned.

"Ok, we can 'talk' in my room."

He leant over to the angel, but Cas leant back, pitting his hands out to keep Dean away.

Dean frowned.

"I thought you wanted to 'talk'?"

Cas rolled his eyes.

"Yes Dean, I did, why do you keep putting air quotes around the word talk?"

Dean sighed, returning to his original sitting position.

"Okay, what's on your mind?"

Cas gulped, he felt a bead of sweat trickle down his forehead. He looked at Dean nervously, but he calmed down once he saw Dean gazing fondly back at him, and giving him a soft smile.

"Well..I think I have developed...feelings for you."

Cas blurted out.

"Yeah, but you only feel that way because of the damn spell."

Dean said, turning away from Cas, frowning. He knew he Cas would never say this if it wasn't for the spell- he knew Cas didn't really love him. Why would he? I'm just a violent nobody who peaked in high school! Dean thought to himself.

Cas sighed.

"Do you feel the same way?"

Cas asked, placing his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean smiled at the familiar gesture- it was still Cas. The Cas that he loved even before the damn spell.

"Yeah, Cas, I do. I..I..I need you."

That was all Dean managed to say.

Cas knew it. Dean only "loved" him because of the spell, and he didn't see him as anything more otherwise. Why would he? Cas was just an angel, who had betrayed the Winchesters' trust multiple times- not to mention his disloyalities to heaven. No matter how hard I try, I just seem to keep making things worse. Cas thought to himself, no wonder Dean will never love me- not in the way I love him, anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

"Stay in the bunker."

Sam warned.

"I'll be back in a few hours- I'm gonna see if I can find anything in the library."

"Okay."

Dean and Cas replied simultaneously.

Dean smirked when he heard the door slam shut.

"So...What do you want to do while Sam's gone?"

Dean asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"I think we should have a talk Dean."

Dean grinned.

"Ok, we can 'talk' in my room."

He leant over to the angel, but Cas leant back, pitting his hands out to keep Dean away.

Dean frowned.

"I thought you wanted to 'talk'?"

Cas rolled his eyes.

"Yes Dean, I did, why do you keep putting air quotes around the word talk?"

Dean sighed, returning to his original sitting position.

"Okay, what's on your mind?"

Cas gulped, he felt a bead of sweat trickle down his forehead. He looked at Dean nervously, but he calmed down once he saw Dean gazing fondly back at him, and giving him a soft smile.

"Well..I think I have developed...feelings for you."

Cas blurted out.

"Yeah, but you only feel that way because of the damn spell."

Dean said, turning away from Cas, frowning. He knew he Cas would never say this if it wasn't for the spell- he knew Cas didn't really love him. Why would he? I'm just a violent nobody who peaked in high school! Dean thought to himself.

Cas sighed.

"Do you feel the same way?"

Cas asked, placing his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean smiled at the familiar gesture- it was still Cas. The Cas that he loved even before the damn spell.

"Yeah, Cas, I do. I..I..I need you."

That was all Dean managed to say.

Cas knew it. Dean only "loved" him because of the spell, and he didn't see him as anything more otherwise. Why would he? Cas was just an angel, who had betrayed the Winchesters' trust multiple times- not to mention his disloyalities to heaven. No matter how hard I try, I just seem to keep making things worse. Cas thought to himself, no wonder Dean will never love me- not in the way I love him, anyway.

Days had passed. Cas and Dean were just ignoring each other with hopes that the spell would wear off eventually- but it seemed to never end.

No matter how hard they both tried, they could not get rid of the feelings that the had for each other- the feelings that were caused only by the spell, the had both tried to convince themselves.

It was useless. They had to face each other at some point. Sam was gone everyday- doing "research", a clear excuse to leave Cas and Dean alone, which just made things more awkward; Dean also thought that Sam was doing "research" with his witch friend.

Which would explain why Sam was in such a happy mood the next day.

"What are you so happy about?"

Dean asked, giving Sam a knowing glare.

A pang of guilt swept through Sam as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

"N-nothing. Can't I just be happy?"

Sam replied, in an attempt to change the subject.

"Listen- you need to stop avoiding Cas."

Sam said, walking up to Dean.

"I'll stop avoiding him when the damn spell wears off."

Dean scoffed, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Dean, you and I both know that it's not the spell..."

Sam smirked.

Dean gave him an angry glare.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go do some more research to help you guys out."

Sam yelled as he approached the doorway.

"Your messing with natural order Sammy- you can't be having all this sex and leaving me to read all the goddamn books!"

Dean called out, but the door was already shut.

Dean sighed.

Maybe he should tell Cas how he really felt- things couldn't get anymore awkward.

He prayed.

"Hey Cas, it's Dean- I need to talk to you; it's important."

Dean's gulped as he heard the glittering of wings and his angel appeared in front of him.

Dean hadn't realised how much he'd missed Cas' eyes, and face, and entire body...

Cas stared at Dean. The hunter looked worried, or nervous- there were more worry lines above his eyebrows, and his green eyes were wider than Cas had ever seen. Cas took time to linger at Dean's eyes, allowing himself to get lost in them until he was interrupted by Dean abruptly clearing his throat.

"Cas I need to tell you something."

Cas took a seat and looked up at Dean expectantly.

"Of course Dean, you know I always enjoy our talks, and our time together."

Dean's tongue clicked as it hit the roof of his mouth, he sighed.

"Listen buddy,"

BUDDY? Dean thought to himself. You're gonna tell him you love him by starting with buddy?

"I want to talk to you about something that has nothing to do with the spell."

Cas' eyes widened.

"What?"

Cas asked, leaning forward.

Dean gulped.

"Cas, I think I'm in love with you."

Cas sighed.

"Dean I thought you said this had nothing to do with the spell."

"It doesn't- I've been feeling this way for a while...but..it doesn't matter!"

Dean yelled, turning away, he felt like he should storm off, but he didn't know why. He had not right to be angry or upset with Cas for not feeling the same way- what was dean expecting?

That didn't stop Dean from wincing at the tears that were stinging his eyes. He was still facing away from the angel, hoping Cas couldn't see him cry.

He felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder, he turned to face Cas, only to see the angel grinning.

Great- now he's laughing at me. Dean thought to himself.

"Dean- I feel the same way."

Cas said, staring into Dean's eyes.

Dean gave Cas a smirk before letting his eye drift down to the angel's lips, looking back into Cas' eyes before leaning forward. He brought his hands down to Cas' waist, as Cas snaked his around Dean's neck, pulling him closer.

Their lips collided, Dean gave a slight moan as he felt Cas' hot, panting breaths mix in with his own. He brushed his tongue against Cas' lips before sliding it in, exploring he angel's mouth. Cas moaned as Dean's tongue hit the back of his throat.

Dean pulled away and smirked.

"Come on."

He said, taking Cas by the hand and leading him to his bedroom.

"I think of something much more fun we can do."


	9. Chapter 9

Sam returned, with burgers and pie, he had a sneaky feeling Dean and Cas would be hungry after the day's activities...

He smiled as Cas and Dean wolfed down their burgers.

"So...you guys were...working out?"

"Yeah Sammy, lots of exercise."

Dean mumbled, almost inaudibly due to his mouth being full.

"Actually Dean and I were-"

Cas voice was muffled after Dean covered his mouth with his hand.

Dean glared at the angel.

Cas rolled his eyes.

"Yes, that's correct Sam, we were exercising."

"But you don't need exercise Cas."

"I also don't need food, but here we are."

Cas replied, the snark in his voice was evident.

Dean smirked at the angel's sass.

"Jeez, okay Cas."

Sam said, taking his burger to his room.

*next week*

"Hurry up Dean, or we'll start the movie without you!"

Dean scurried over to the sofa, jumped over the back, and landed, with a thud, into his seat.

Dean didn't notice when Cas shuffles closer to him.

He also didn't notice when Cas had locked his fingers with his.

Or when Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder.

It just felt natural.

Sam noticed- but had the sense to say nothing; he smiled quietly to himself.

*the next day*

Cas entered the bunker. The Winchesters were starting their morning as they usually did. With lots of coffee.

"Morning handsome."

Dean said, passing a cup of coffee to Cas.

Cas smiled at the gesture, and couldn't repress his smirk at Dean calling him handsome, luckily Sam didn't seem to notice.

Cas thought to himself.

Sam grinned as Dean inadvertently called Cas "handsome".

These two.

He thought to himself.

*two days later*

Sam strolled into the living room, only to see Dean and Cas snuggled on the sofa. They didn't even attempt to break apart as he walked in, it was as if they didn't even realise they were acting strange anymore.

"Hey Sammy."

Dean called out.

"How was your girlfriend."

Sam blushed at the thought of the witch.

"I told you, I only ha face with her twice."

Sam lied- he was still seeing her- she was nice...and hot.

"Sure Sammy."

Dean smirked, letting his eyes drift to the tv before back at Cas, letting them linger at the angel's lips, smiling at the way his mouth turned up slightly as he started a word with "h".

"Hi Sam."

The angel said, still clinging onto Dean, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"So, the spell's working pretty well then."

Sam said, grinning.

"Yeah- the spell."

Dean mumbled.

"So get this, turns out that one dose of the potion only lasts for 24 hours."

Dean and Cas looked at Sam and blushed, then turned to face each other sheepishly.

"Aww..you wuv him!"

Sam teased, making a heart shape with his hands.

"Shut up, Sammy!"

Dean yelled.

*the next day*

Sam couldn't sleep.

He'd been kept up all night by their incessant...he didn't really want to think about it...but it was hard not to, when that was all he could hear.

"Oh God.."

Dean moaned.

Cas' eyes widened. He stopped.

Finally, Sam thought to himself.

"Dean- could you not moan my father's name!"

Dean smirked.

"Sorry- I'll try not to."

"Oh, God- Cas..."

Dean moaned again.

Cas glared at him angrily.

"Dean!"

Cas yelled.

Dean looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"Oh John..."

Cas moaned.

"Cas, What the fuck!"

Dean shouted, physically horrified.

Cas glared at Dean again. Dean rolled his eyes with realisation.

"Point made."

Dean sighed.

"Oh..fuck- Cas, CAS!"

Dean groaned.

Sam couldn't take anymore. He had to get out of here.

He grabbed the keys to the impala and headed out. He drove to a quiet, open road and stared at the sky, wishing that Dean and Cas would stop fucking for once.

Sam sighed. Shit- he thought to himself- it was getting late.

He decided to top up Baby with some gas, and get home before Dean realised.

As he walked into the gas station, he saw something that peaked his attention- he strolled up to the counter.

"These please."

Sam said, placing the item on the counter.

"Noise cancelling headphones,"

The cashier announced. "Have you got construction work going on at home?"

Sam sighed.

"Something's definitely being drilled."

THE END


End file.
